Iron Fist/UMvC3
Gameplay Iron Fist is possibly one of the best characters on ground. His game consists on rushing and locking the opponent into a flurry of ground moves, eventually getting them into air combos that lead them to ground follow-ups. Possessing a great ground mobility (with the fastest dash and wave-dash in the game), most of his Special moves leads into or follow into other Specials, allowing him to create quick chains of attacks (that have variations depending which side you're holding) with very different effects, like crumble states, wall-bounces and OTGs to follow up into Hyper Combos. He can also buff himself, increasing his attack power, defense or meter builder (and he retains these power-ups as an assist). Movesets Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme song Trailer Quotes * Fair warning: I'm registered as a lethal weapon. (intro) * The Iron Fist can hold back the storm. (intro) * And to think they call Luke Cage "Power Man". (match win) * I've forgotten more about fighting than you'll ever know. (match win) * Losing to you would've set back the Iron Fist legacy for generations. (match win) * I actually posed as Daredevil for a while. You probably would've had a better shot against him. * I know now might not be the best time for this but... You wouldn't happen to require the services of a Hero For Hire, would you? * I may have an Iron Fist, but I'd rather not have to use it, if possible. * I'm now going to use my power to create a mind meld. Because, really, I have to know... Did you really think you could beat me? * Now I'm at peace. * The scribes in K'un-Lun will write of this battle for years to come. * There have actually been sixty six Iron Fists. Though right now I'm guessing you think one is enough. * They sometimes call me the Living Weapon. Though I don't think I need to explain to you why right now. Special Quotes * Come on. Let's see what you got. ''(intro) * ''Daughters of the Dragons called. They want their everything back. ''(intro) * ''I look forward to fighting a real warrior. ''(intro) * ''My iron fists will shred that armour like paper. ''(intro) * ''Technology is no substitute for skill. ''(intro) * ''A dragon will always beat a demon spawn, boy. ''(intro) * ''You fought with honour. You will be most welcomed in K-un-Lun. ''(match win) * ''With some training, you might no be half bad. ''(match win) * ''I guess we've proved who the real 'Master of the Fist' is. ''(match win) * ''This is one dragon you cannot slay, knight. ''(match win) * ''Man of iron versus fist of iron was no contest. ''(match win) * ''I think your brother would've put up a better fight... ''(match win) * ''Humour is no substitute for skill. Also, the jokes aren't really that funny, if I'm honest. * Even if K'un-Lun, we've heard of your prowess, Strider. So I expected more. MUCH more. * Cleary the Master of Magnetism has no effect on a Fist of Iron. * You can hope my moves all you want, but you'll never be as good as me. Ending Iron Fist's ending has him reflecting on what to do now that he's defeated Galactus. He ends up reforming a new version of Heroes For Hire alongside Luke Cage, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Batsu Ichimonji. Transcript Iron Fist: So, now that I've defeated Galactus... What is there left to do? Spend my days in deep meditation? Spend endless nights pondering the questions of the universe? (scene then changes with Iron Fist hanging out with Luke Cage, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Batsu Ichimonji.) Iron Fist: Nah. How about a new, kick-ass version of Heroes for Hire instead? iron fist 1.png| iron fist 2.png| Gallery Marvel_vs_Capcom_3_Ken_mr_X_and_Iron_fist.png|Iron Fist appear in Ryu's ending in "MVC3" Colors19.JPG|Iron Fist's Alternate Colors 4258e1dc75187f5cb5688796e8ff29b7.jpg|Ultimate Iron Fist DLC Costume 402139_216152845132271_143032932444263_494629_270698072_n.jpg|Iron Fist wallpaper. 0005f4f4d8393028f4878660c20ed2e4.png_|Iron Fist Winning Pose. s_ironfist00_bm_nomip_s_ironfist00_bm_nomipout.png|Iron Fist Full Victory Pose. 462424 262254550522100 143032932444263 611554 2046696208 o.jpg|Ultimate Iron Fist Wallpaper. Iron-fist-1.jpg|Mugshot Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3